


Am I Wrong To Presume?

by Call_Me_J



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Mr Darcy has all he had wanted; the hand of Miss Elizabeth Bennet in marriage. But he requires something more important. The happiness of said lady.





	Am I Wrong To Presume?

Mr Darcy stood and shuffled around the drawing room as Miss Bennet followed him with her fine eyes. He looked to her, cleared his throat and continues perusing the room, seemingly in search of fortification.

The evening was reminding Miss Bennet of an earlier event, one in which she had been cruel and prejudiced. Though the memory invoked a grimace in her mind, a part of her did find it humorous that such an event should rise a second time in her life.

Mr Darcy abruptly turned and faced her, as serious as ever. As he took note of Miss Bennet's slight smile, however, he grew tenser. To that effect, Miss Bennet curbed her smiles. No use discomfiting the man more than he already was.

Finally, Mr Darcy took a deep breath and said, “Miss Bennet, am I wrong to presume that your feelings towards me have changed from what they previously were?” The words weren't said calmly, instead said almost as though they were a single word.

Miss Bennet smiled wide, this time not bothering to hide it. “Indeed, you ought not to have made such a presumption, dear sir!” As she noticed the sadness that instantly covered Mr Darcy's handsome face, Miss Bennet quickly continued, “However, as you have already presumed, it cannot be helped. Nevertheless, I do wish you would consider it a pleasant turn of events that your presumption is correct.”

At those last words, Mr Darcy froze. “I...do you...Miss Bennet, do you mean to say that you hold me in some favourable light?” He seemed afraid to hope for it, holding his body still and steady.

Miss Bennet gave a little laugh. “No, Mr Darcy, I do not 'hold you in some favourable light.' I believe I was trying to subtly convey my love for you.”

He smiled, nay grinned, the expression on his face one of pure joy. For surely, there could not have been a man happier than him in the world!

“Miss Bennet, it gives me an endless amount of joy to hear that,” Mr Darcy got to one knee in front of Miss Bennet's chair and reached out his left hand to grasp hers, one she relinquished quite happily. His eyes sought out hers as Mr Darcy brought her fair hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Her breath caught, not only at the action but that the emotion displayed in his eyes. “Mr Darcy,” she managed to speak in a relatively steady voice as he brought their hands back on her lap. “Mr Darcy, I think it very unfair that you have a confession of my feelings while I am left in the dark of yours. Have...have your sentiments changes since we last spoke.”

“No, indeed. My sentiments and wishes remain the same.” Mr Darcy smiled again. Praise be, was it a magnificent sight!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Unfortunately, due to plot requirements, some authenticity as to the time period had to be abandoned. Apologies for that but, as I could find no specific time frame for the story, I took the liberty of setting the story in 1850, not long after its presumed setting.


End file.
